yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Jaunsin
'First Name' Noah 'Last Name' Jaunsin (Johnson) 'IMVU Name' LightFang - NPC 'Nicknames' ~N~ (Teikoku-Ryu) Jaun (Online VR Gaming Circuit) Sin (Another Online Alias) 'Age' Ark 10 - 14 Ark 14 - 16 Ark 16 - 26 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'8" 'Weight' 114 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Noah Jaunsin is a not so typical sexist young man. He is the type to believe that a woman should never have to do anything out side of housework. This is because in his mind, the outside world is for men to sculpt. The only thing women need to know is how to cook, clean, and look pretty. Other than that he doesn't care as long as it doesn't upset his masculinity. On the plus side to his way of thinking, this makes him always stand up to protect women. Why? Because well, you dont scare girls dumbass. Now this is where things get hypocirtical. Noah thinks women should not have to do manual work outside of the house, however, he is attracted to independant women. He enjoys having a woman put him in his place, for some odd reason. He doesn't know how to explaine it but when a woman show him that she isn't one of the typical stay in the house types he begins to respect them more. Maybe he is just a huge hypocrit, maybe he still hasn't matured. Guess we wont know for sure till he gets older. 'Clan & Rank' The Teikoku Ryu: Runner 'What district do you live in?' District 1 - Noah makes it a habit of seeking refuge in abandoned buildings throughout District 1. After running away from home these were the only places he felt at home. 'Relationship' Ew What? Why would i ever commit to something like that?! 'Occupation' Part time disk jockey 'Fighting Style' Jiso Tatakau - or Self Propelled Combat, is the use of fluidity and momentum to format into a combat situation. This style of combat, created by Noah, allows a user to attack someone with a continueing forward momentum. This helps to increase the power of a hit and the speed of flowing into a follow up attack. This fighting style is often called Parkour Fighting, as this was the orriginal name that Noah Jaunsin. 'Chi Augmentation Noah Jaunsin may not totally understand it, but he is extremely gifted with chi control. Even since he was little he has been able to exert his chi on the world around him. He assumes it is just cause he is awesome but a skilled martial artist would easily not his potential. He is also a bit special in the fact that ever since his chi first started to reveal itself it has been channeled in a thick dence state. This has come to be known as Noah's Dence Chi. This makes it even more so powerful than the use of chi normally is and far more destructive. His hadou style is dark, but again he doesn't know that. However because of his huge ammount of chi control without even knowing what it is and how to use it make him a prime Onihoruda prospect. Whle he is recessive at the moment, it is only a matter of time before a significant oni finds him and takes refuge in his body. 'Weapon of Choice' Metal Bat -''' Noah used to be an all-star slugger on his middle school baseball team and ever since then he has carried a bat in a sling on his back, or just stuffed it in a backpack. When he found himself in tough situations or even small scraps he would never hesitate to bring out the bat, even if it didn't seem necisary. People around school began to grow weary of him, noting him as "The Kid With The Home-Run Swing". 'Skateboard -' Noah has always used skating as an outlet to vent his anger, when beating the shit out of random kids wasn't enough that is. Because of this he has developed quite the talent for it. So much in fact that he has worked it into his rudimentary fighting style. He is known to pop an ollie and shove his board into someones face in a drop kick like fasion. he also could just ride it around his target and keep hitting them repeatedly in a speedy form of combat. '''Allies Aiden Nagara 'Enemies' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' '''''Ark 10~ *Ark 10 Episode 29: A Rat in a Cage 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Light Ranton (talk) 06:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Teikoku-Ryu Category:LightFang Category:Chi User Category:Onihoruda Category:Student Category:Drop-Out